JUST A FRIEND?
by Henric King
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been close friends since the age of three, one day due to bizarre reasons Sakura and friends move into Naruto's house and experience the fruits of youth, love, friendship and everything in between. Sasuke another close of friend Naruto takes interest in Sakura and this shines a new light on Sakura in the eyes of Naruto. [College AU] [NaruxSaku]


**JUST A FRIEND?**

**A/N: **This is my first story, so let a brother breathe. Reviewing, following, favoriting is highly appreciated, and a strong motivator for me. This chapter just introducing the two main leads.

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura have been close friends since the age of three, one day due to bizarre reasons Sakura and friends move into Naruto's house and experience the fruits of youth, love, friendship and everything in between.

**Characters: **Naruto is rich and spoilt, yet incredibly selfless, caring and outgoing.

Sakura is from a broken family but still remains positive, loyal and honest.

o-o-o-o-o

**CHAPTER ONE: JUST A FRIEND, NOTHING MORE?**

Naruto and Sakura's relationship is not as superficial as just being casual friends but also not intimate in relation to boyfriend/girlfriend, they're a step above friends and a step down from romance.

Naruto is celebrating his birthday in a high-end restaurant with his sister and parents. A large white cake with the number 20 is stuck on top and candles, has made its way onto Naruto's table.

"Brother, come on, blow out the candles, and make a wish." Naruto's sister said excitedly, egging him on, pushing and pulling his jacket.

"Ok ok relax, I'll do it." Naruto closes his eyes and blows on the candles.

"What'd you wish for? A girlfriend?" Naruto's sister teased, stuffing herself in cake.

"What the… How'd you know?"

"Hehe… woman's intuition, I guess."

"Wow… anyway, dad so where are the gifts?"

"The gifts? Every day, you suck my credit card dry, that's your gift." Naruto's father sternly snapped back.

"Ok, fair enough. Still, I'm disappointed."

"Naruto, you're twenty now, don't you think you should move out and be independent?"

"You serious? Are you buying me a house or an apartment? Actually, I'd prefer a house, maybe with two toilets."

"Calm down, I was planning to give you your grandfather's house, the one we lived in when you were a kid."

"Honey, are you sure Naruto can live independently? What if he brings a girl home, then… you know."

"Oh you're right, Naruto if you are to live in grandpa's home, you must promise me never to bring a girl home until you matured."

"Matured? I think I'm pretty mature, anyway I swear it on my step mom's life."

"What?" Naruto's stepmother reacted surprisingly, spitting out her wine.

"Just joking." Naruto giggled maliciously.

"Brother, are you really going to leave me?" Naruto's sister trying to guilt-trip him but fails miserably.

"Yep! But don't worry, I'll visit you once a month."

"Don't bother."

o-o-o-o-o

**-Flashback-**

Naruto stares at his ceiling seven in the morning, dreading school then suddenly his phone vibrates sporadically. He reaches his smartphone, only to be barraged by multiple texts from Sakura.

7:00am: _HEY_

7:00am: _NARUTOOOO_

7:00am: _REMEMBER, TO PICK ME UP TODAY LIKE EVERY OTHER DAY._

7:00am: _DON'T FORGET, OR I'LL SMACK YOU_

Naruto barely able to fully widen his eyes, he squints at his phone and his spirit is lifted to see it's Sakura and replies back instantly.

7:00am: ok ok ok

Naruto puts on his school uniform, straps his bag, tie his shoes and hops onto his brand new light blue scooter, and strapping up his helmet. Naruto rides for five minutes passing shops, and handing out his positive attitude greeting everyone that comes in sight, he finally turns right, his eyes connect with a pretty girl, luscious molten-red hair, Naruto smiles in unison with Sakura's, they laugh simply by just looking at each other.

"What's with the big smile?" Sakura asks, strapping up her helmet preparing to jump on Naruto's scooter.

"You know… today's the last day of school, which also means I won't have to give you a ride every morning."

"You're giving me a ride till the day I die."

"What if I say no?"

"Then…" Sakura abruptly puts Naruto in a surprise chokehold.

"OK OK, I'm sorry, ergahwedgeh." Naruto taps on Sakura's arm, surrendering to her imposing will.

"Good boy." Sakura lets Naruto out from her rear-naked chokehold.

"Ok…. Ok…, Jesus you nearly killed me." Naruto trying to get himself together, breathing heavily.

"That's the plan."

"Ok, you win. But seriously I can't drive you forever."

"Why not?"

"My future girlfriend will get the wrong idea, and you know me, a gentleman in every aspect."

"Gentleman? HAHAHHA. Ok stop kidding yourself, and let's go already." Sakura wraps her arms around Naruto's waist, without any tainted thought. Naruto's eyes widened, and his whole body froze, even though Sakura does this every single time she rides with Naruto. "Naruto, what's wrong? Why aren't we going?"

"Uhh… nothing, I'm going now."

o-o-o-o-o

School had just ended, everyone is gathering their things and leaving. Naruto is waiting outside leaning on his aqua-colored scooter, waiting for Sakura. Sakura's in her classroom surrounded by her friends, with anxious looks on their face. Naruto's patience finally broke and proceeded to go back into school.

"What's with the face?"

"Umm… Sakura I have a question."

"Ok… ask away."

"Are you and Naruto like… dating? You're always together, and I just want your permission, I'm going to ask him out." Sakura's friend asked, Naruto's hiding outside the classroom eavesdropping with an excited expression.

"What? What're you asking me for?"

"What do you mean? You seem really close, and I thought you had a thing for him. Come on, he's tall and really handsome." Naruto outside, smiling and giggling.

"What? If you knew him when he was a kid, you'd be regretting what you just said." Naruto overhears this, and his big smile slowly fades away.

"You seriously expect me to believe you never had feelings for him?" Naruto smiles, putting his ear against the door.

"Well…" A moment of silence occurs, and Naruto's smile grows even more abundant. "No. He's a charming guy but not my type." Naruto's excited expression disappears, he leans against the door and looks down at his shoes in disappointment. Then, abruptly, the door opens, and this puts Naruto in an awkward position.

"Naruto! Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting. By any chance did you hear anything?" Sakura cautiously asks, trying to find an explanation.

"Hear what?" Naruto replies, saving himself from embarrassment.

"Oh nothing, I'll be down in a sec." Naruto nods and runs to his scooter. Sakura finishes her conversation and heads down, seeing a scooter without Naruto, she takes out her phone and calls Naruto. Naruto suddenly appears behind her, but this time without his positive attitude.

"Oh, Naruto. There you are, pass the helmet and let's go." Sakura smiles, innocently.

Naruto glares at her coldly, pushing the helmet into her chest, pushing her back a few inches.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"Nothing, get on, or I'm leaving you," Naruto said harshly.

"Okay, jeez." Sakura, strapped on her helmet, hopping on to his scooter, she wraps her arms around his waist again, but this time she received a different response, Naruto forcefully took her arms off his waist.

_Jeez, why is he so mad?_

_o-o-o-o-o_

The next day, Naruto woke up a bit earlier dreading Sakura's inevitable text to give her a ride, but this time it didn't come, despite getting messaged every day. Naruto was worried and drove to Sakura's house even though he received no messages. Naruto approaches her home, only to be greeted with a bunch of people in black gowns, with pale white flowers at the front. He drives up to the point of the front door, and opposite him was Sakura dressed in all black, her hair tied back, sitting on a ledge, staring at the floor. Something was up, but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it, he looked around trying to understand the situation until suddenly he saw Sakura's mother sobbing uncontrollably. It was at this moment he learnt that Sakura's father had passed away. Naruto unstraps his helmet and walks towards Sakura. Sakura still looking down was greeted with Naruto's shoes, she glanced up and forcefully smiled.

"Sakura, you okay?"

"… Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said unconvincingly, attempting to smile but a single teardrop rolled out instead.

Naruto had no idea how to comfort her, so he just slowly put his arm around her, letting her head rest on his chest. Then, more tears started forming, and before he knew it, an endless stream of tears followed.

"Okay, cry it out, I'll let you cry it out only for today, you better promise me you'll never cry again, got it?" Naruto received no verbal response, just constant vigorous crying wetting his school shirt. Naruto continues to comfort her by gently patting and stroking her back. "Come on, stop crying, and I'll give you rides for the rest of your life," Naruto said trying to lighten up the mood, and it worked as Sakura lightly chuckled.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

A/N: This chapter is just a set up, that's why its short but next one will have a lot more fore sure, review please :D


End file.
